


Razor

by spicykitkatbar



Series: Pranks [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Kid gets Law back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicykitkatbar/pseuds/spicykitkatbar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the prank that Law pulled on Kid, Eustass gets revenge on the doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Razor

Eustass Kid knew that it would be a great time to get Trafalgar Law back when he went to 'visit' the doctor and Luffy in the Thousand Sunny, and he knew exactly how he would get the doctor back. Though he knew he would probably get murdered by the doctor, but he didn't give a shit. The eyebrow thing had pissed him off and he had promised Law he would get him back.

And so, he snuck into the doctor's room that night after the three crews had eaten dinner and drank. He was surprisingly quiet as he crept towards the doctor's bed, seeing if Law was asleep. When the red-haired captain was sure he was fast asleep, he reached into his pocket and brought out a razor, a shit-eating grin on his dark lips.

\---   
The crews were all eating breakfast when they heard someone yelling, not knowing what was going on, all except Kid. He was grinning from ear to ear as the others looked around worriedly. Killer saw his captain's expression and was about to ask him what he did when the door to the ship's kitchen swung open, revealing a very angry Law. 

A Law with no facial hair.

"Captain, you didn't-" Killer whispered to him, but stopped quickly when Kid only chuckled.

"Law looks different," Luffy said as he scratched his chin, not really seeing what was different exactly, causing everyone to face-palm or roll their eyes.

"Eustass-ya, I'm going to MURDER you!" Law roared, his eyes blazing as he glared at the other captain.

Yep, Kid knew he would say that. He grinned and that caused Law to growl once more. "That look suits you, Trafalgar."

"Shut up!" Law snarled, causing the other man to chuckle darkly. 

"You're a dead man," one of the heart pirate members, Penguin, muttered, causing the rest of te crew to nod in agreement.

"I still don't see what's different," Luffy said, tilting his head. "Kid, what did you do?"

"He shaved my fucking goatee off, Straw Hat-ya!" Law shouted, though he was still staring Kid down.

Luffy then looked at the doctor's chin, finally seeing it. And he began to laugh, causing Law's narrowed his to stare at him, but the teen couldn't stop laughing. "That's a good one, Kid!" the teen laughed harder.

Law snarled, which only made Kid and Luffy laugh harder than ever, and then he stomped towards the Straw Hat captain and whacked him in the head with his sword, which didn't even phase him and then he rushed towards Kid, his eyes blazing still and he punched the bastard square in the jaw. Kid stopped laughing and he narrowed his eyes at the doctor, who now had a smug smirk on his lips, and growled.

"That's it?" the red haired man asked, his non-existing brow raised.

"No," Law said. "I'll plan something else to do to get you back, asshole. Maybe you'll wake up with your body rearranged. You might want to sleep with one eye open, or hide behind your crew, cause I will get you back."

Kid sneered, "As if you could do anything better."

Law smirked, "Just trust me I'll get you back."

Killer shook his head, knowing this would be a long battle between them, and Kid deserved what was coming to him.  


End file.
